This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to metallic nanoparticle optical filters for imaging systems.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) often include a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel typically includes a photosensor such as a photodiode that receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals.
Conventional imaging systems include a color filter array and other optical filters, which are typically formed with spin-coating processes. Optical filters formed with conventional spin-coating processes often have undesirable defects that result in streaks, bands, and other problems in captured images. Additionally, these defects can reduce the effective manufacturing yield.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved optical filters for image sensors.